


The run

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: After running with Marinette Adrien decides to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 285





	The run

Ayla smiled this was perfect. "Adrien she's been in love with you for years! Showing up at her work to confess your love is perfect!"  
"I do love her but Alya I don't wanna embarrass her. Can we do this at her apartment?"  
"She doesn't live here anymore remember? She's just visiting and doing some stuff for a client. You need a instragram."  
"I just got so excited to see her I forgot she doesn't live here." It was easy to forget as Ladybug would still patrol sometimes.  
Adrien smiled and thought of his lady she was wonderful. However, "Alya isn't she still at work? We should ask Chloe they are roommates."  
Alya's face soured at Chloe's name. "I don't have her number."  
"I'll text her."  
He texted Chole she confirmed that Marinette was still at work and would be unavailable until the next day. Chole suggested catching her on her run. She said she ran every morning. Chole offered to ask her about her route and let her know Adrien wanted to join her.  
Chloe stressed under no circumstances were they to disturb Marinette at the bakery as she was having a special dinner with her family. Chole also mentioned she wasn't available either and although she didn't approve of whatever scheme they were cooking up she thought it was best to get it over quickly so she and Marinette could enjoy their visit.  
"Alya she says Marinette doesn't mind me joining her on her run in the morning. That's the best time to catch her."  
"Not really romantic but we can deal with it. I need Nino. He knows more about spontaneous romance situations then me."  
"How about I confess after the run?"  
"I think that is the best thing."  
He texted Chole that yes he did want to catch up on the run and would love to go with Marinette.  
Chloe texted him the route abd time of the run.  
"Six am?! I thought Mari was a sleepy head!"  
"Maybe her time in the states and her new friends have changed her." Alya said bitterly.  
"Change is good."  
"Lila disagrees. She's still upset you broke up with her."  
"I just-its complicated Alya."  
"I know but you broke her heart."  
"She lied to me. And cheated. I couldn't be with her after that."  
"I know. I still think its a shame she didn't mean-"  
"Cheatings cheating even if you didn't realize it."  
Alya huffed and they went over the plan again.  
He was to confess his love at the end of the run snd ideally that would lead to Marinette staying with them in Paris.  
The day of the run came and Adrien started running with her at six am. He felt like he was running on nothing Marinette quickly out paced him and was out matching him in his run. Adrien sighed she had told him she wouldn't slow down for him. She made her way to the bakery before him. When he arrived she was sketching in a sketch book a coffee placed near her.  
"Hey slowpoke."  
"Hey Mari." He sat down across from her.  
"So what's with the early runs?"  
"Dames got me into them. Usually we go together but he sprained his ankle."  
"Dames?"  
"My running buddy." She mentioned distractedly scetching something else on the page.  
"Marinette I need to tell you something its really important." Adrien swallowed before continuing. "I-"  
He was cut off by a man coming over and placing a croissant infront of her. He kissed her head and said, "I like the one with the beads."  
She slapped the sketch book across her chest and yelled at him angerly "the groom can't see the dress its bad luck!"  
"Habibti I don't believe in luck."  
"Stay off your ankle!"  
"Who was that."  
"My meddling feancé. He's determined to see my wedding dress before the wedding."  
"Oh congratulations."  
"Thank you."  
"He's a lucky guy."  
"I'm the one who got lucky. Who would of thought I would of found my soulmate after running away from Paris?"  
"Who would of thought?"  
He smiled pain coming through his heart. He walked away from the bakery his heart becoming heavier with each step.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little angsty thing I hope you enjoy.


End file.
